


Better to be Safe than Sorry

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: If anyone saw this side of Bill, fussing over something so small, Clarissa would imagine they would think her quite changed. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge, Day 3, "Three Alerting Cries".
Relationships: Clarissa Carter/Wilhelmina "Bill" Robinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Better to be Safe than Sorry

"It's nothing," Clarissa insisted, trying to pull her hand back.

"Didn't sound like nothing." Bill didn't let go and examined the cut that ran along the back of Clarissa's hand. "I heard you from the yard."

"I was surprised," Clarissa said, her cheeks getting warm at the thought of the yelp of pain she had made a minute earlier.

"Does your skin always come out in a cut and bleed when you're surprised?" Bill asked.

Clarissa tried to keep a straight face as Bill scrutinised her, one eyebrow cocked in such a way that it was simply challenging Clarissa to answer. If anyone saw this side of Bill, fussing over something so small, Clarissa would imagine they would think her quite changed. When truly, this was just a part of Bill that only Clarissa got to see. A part she never need worry about having to share with the world.

"Hmm, didn't think so," Bill said, "let me wash it out and bandage it."

"If you insist," Clarissa sighed.

"I do. Come on." Bill kept the handkerchief wrapped around Clarissa's hand and led her back inside their house. 

_Their_ house. Clarissa couldn't imagine ever not feeling a little flutter of delight when she thought those words. Their house. With boxes here and there waiting to be unpacked and only one room currently decorated, the others still waiting with test dabs of paint on the walls for Bill and Clarissa to decide which colour to paint them. 

Well, for Clarissa to decide. Bill would simply agree with whatever colour Clarissa chose. Clarissa had briefly thought about choosing truly awful, gaudy colours just to see if Bill would agree to them too. She swiftly put paid to her own idea when she realised that were she do that she would either have to live with the dreadful colours or repaint the walls.

Bill led Clarissa to the sink and turned the tap on. Despite Clarissa's protests that she could do it perfectly well herself, Bill took away the handkerchief and directed Clarissa's hand beneath the water. Clarissa had to admit there was quite a bit more blood than she had expected. She had thought, after her initial shock, that it was only akin to a bad paper-cut. Bill told Clarissa to keep her hand under the water while she got the first aid box.

Once she had a pair of gloves on, Bill began the delicate process of cleaning Clarissa's hand then gently patting it dry. Clarissa kept waiting for a sharp sting of pain but it didn't come. Even when Bill put on the antiseptic and the gauze, even when she wound the bandage around and tied it off in a tidy knot, there was barely more than a throb of pain. Bill was always gentle with Clarissa.

"Satisfied I won't lose my hand now?" Clarissa teased gently.

Bill rolled her eyes, took Clarissa's hand in both of hers, and lifted it to her lips. There was small smile on Bill's face as she pressed a kiss to the back of Clarissa's hand.

"I am now," Bill said, "we shall need to check it carefully tomorrow though, you might need stitches."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"It could scar," Bill said, packing away the first aid box and throwing her gloves in the bin.

"Then I shall be able to tell others the tale of how the wicked stables attacked me and my knight in shining armour saved the day," Clarissa said, enjoying the way Bill blushed while trying to look annoyed at her at the same time.

"You have a most peculiar sense of fun sometimes, my dear," Bill said, wrapping her arms around Clarissa in a tight embrace. "Why don't you stay inside and I'll finish up out there."

Clarissa had a better idea. "Why don't we both call it a day? We've been working so hard to get everything done we've not spent much time just being together."

Bill didn't need much in the way of convincing. After all, the stables weren't going anywhere...


End file.
